Hitting the Books
Have completed this quest to take the Arch-Mage of The College of Winterhold may, you must first quest "Under the Saar valley." Should you have already done, go to URAG large-Shub Arcanaeum in and talk to him about the mysterious sphere. Of course, the corresponding volumes no longer there and you have to travel to the fortress of gloom and talk with Orthorn. The fort is located northeast of White and northwest of dark water crossing. Best of her travels Angas mill (west of wind helmet) to the west and then south (passing Irkngthand; approaching you from the west, say, circling the mountain). Aproching the ruined fortress, you can expect three mages if you are low level (possible to see flame atronach and others later). Kill them from a safe distance, because their spells cause damage quickly. To the West there is a narrow stone staircase that leads into the interior of the castle. Walk along the dark corridors now to the second large room along. Here there is a ice magic and some frost-bite spiders.(I give up on correcting this. Whoever wrote this is a absolute moron, btw) Run up the stairs and turn off the novices of the arcane arts. Follow the path south and take the next magician finished. Respects, not necessarily on the ground, otherwise shoot arrows from the walls. Bend at the bottom plate to the north / northeast and then goes from here. To put it a little easier have room to grow, you can now release the "Bloody Vampires" from their cages. They will ignore you and attack when in contact with enemy mages now this. Now let the prisoners do the work and follows them. Run to the east now, following the narrow passage and climbs the stone stairs further down. In the next room you have to kill the mage quickly, so that he can not release the wolves. If you do not create in time, initially ignored the fur-bearing quadrupeds and dedicate yourselves to the Magicka. The prisoner Orthorn asks you now to keep him to leave. For this you must use it the middle of the three levers. Speak to him in connection to the books on to find out where they are located. After you have the opportunity to help you by Orthorn or to send him home. Whether or not you previously had problems, 'Take him. One more can always be helpful. Now follow the corridor in the north / northeast and then down the stairs. There were three other magicians are practicing their skills. If you Orthorn not have it, you can sneak up on you here just fine. Otherwise, the best defense is attack. Tries are not in the direct center because you have defeated the three other very quickly. Remains in motion and let your allies do the most work. Now follow the next steps north. At the top you can get it with a summoner and his skeletons do. Directly engages the master of undead warriors and let the bones Orthorn. At the end of the corridor is "Raise Dead" spell it the sarcophagus from the book and left another gear at the end of which you can enter the innermost stronghold of twilight. Opens at the end of the next gear, the wooden door and makes you ready for a tough fight. Because right here waiting for everything: fire mage and ice magic conjurer. Should you be traveling alone, you always focused on one strategic opponent and pull you back to heal. Have you Orthorn it worked, always the enemy, whom he has chosen. So then you are done faster and therefore suffers less damage. Have you also have a companion here, storming into the room, looks you in a corner and reaches out to these out. Your comrades will take care of the rest Stormed through the door in the east and settled there, the summoner. Next in the transition to his left. Another mage fights, in which she always takes care of you just one, heals and then to the other. In the room in the east it is just another enemy, and nothing else really interesting. So go up the stairs to the south. In the room to the right of you you'll find a bench and an Arcane Enchanter. You will also find one on the desk "unusual gem" that you shall bring to an estimator. Left it goes on and you have to compete against two other magicians. Now go further up the hallway and stairs. The first two doors here are not interesting, except that hide behind their opponents. Behind the locked door in the east, however, is the shrine of Julianos, which increases your Magicka by 25 points. Now comes the grand staircase in west / northwest to the top. Covers you there on the shelf in front of the door again with a watering and then continues. You will meet in the library on the Ruferin, where you now are spoiled for choice. Either you fight against the sorceress or her over and let her Orthorn can go with the requested books. Orthorn deliver: in the course of the conversation at a trade offers and it requires the team as a replacement for the books. She responds and waits for the call of the variables. Talk to the witch again and goes to the bargain. Grab the following three books and leave the place. But you have to do on the direct route, to which also you are come, since opening the exit door after this decision can not be. Fight: Should you decide to fight it, appears to your left to your right and one Fire Atronach an ice magic. Take care only to the icy Magicka and remains in motion, because otherwise it gets the Ruferin attacks in the back. Turns after the fire demon, and only finally the Ruferin yourself. Is always looking out that none of you have three in the back, and consistently deviates from their spells. If you can summon itself, calls only a demon and then kill the ice magic. Holt then this as your slaves back and edit after the other two. Warrior left the main events Orthorn and turn in the order described above from the opponent. Focus only on one! Tip: Did you Orthorn this, you must make sure that he does not die. Warriors can stay with him and block, use Mage "Healing Hands" and Assassins have no choice but to make it as fast as possible. Tip: Warriors can use the cry of "Whirlwind Sprint" to immediately sprint to the Ruferin and with two or three sharp blows immediately take them down. Now grab the three books and the keys of Ruferin to leave the place again. Now go through the main door and exit the site through the trapdoor in the floor. Now returns to URAG large-Shub and give him the three books. Thus ends this quest and the follow up quest "good intentions" is initiated. Category:Skyrim: Quests